That is not a word!
by skull pride
Summary: "That is not a word!" "Scott if its in the dictionary its a word, and I know for a fact that its in the dictionary so get over it".. being a mutant isn't always exciting


**Hello everyone! lately I have been having the urge to write and I have nothing better to do so I hope you like the story. I have written fanfics before but that was along time ago so if its not that good please, please, please be nice in any reviews. I have a few other storys in mind and will start them pretty soon. Again I hope you like and please be nice in any reviews you send me. Writting tips to help me improve are greatly wanted. :) p.s i dont own any character...sadly**

You would think that having incredable abilitys to do things like walk through walls, or fly, or to even make ice with your bear hands, that your everyday life would be exciting. Why wouldn't it be?

But sometimes that is not the case. Take the mutants of the Xavier's school for higher learning for example. 17 mutants, all living under one roof, all from different parts of the world, all with amazing powers, and all so very bored.

"That... is not a word! You are cheating again!" said Scott, puffing out his chest and crossing his arms in irritation at the whole situation. Rogue sat across from him. The perfect picture of someone being extremly bored and growing incresingly pissed. Deep frown, raised brow, slumped shoulders showed this clearly. She was just as irritated at Scott as he was at her. But for a different reason.

"For the love of god scott! if its in the dictionary its a word and I know for a fact its in the dictionary so get over it!" retorted Rogue, frustartion with her game partners antics obvious. 'why did i agree to play with him again? oh thats right, NOTHING BETTER TO DO!'

And she was right. It was Friday night. No DR sessions were scheduled, no bad guys making a fuss, no one was throwing a party, not that it mattered, no one wanted to invite mutants, nothing good on TV, Thier wasn't even that much homework.

So that is why Rogue is now sitting across from Scott at the rec room coffee table with a scrabble board between them. Scotts bordeom lead to him cleaning out his closet and finding the old game and it gave him the idea to draft the first person he could find to play with him, that person being Rogue.

"Prove it!" his tone told Rogue he thought she was full of crap. 'we'll see whos full of crap Summers' she thought to herself.

Heaving a small gowl Rogue looked behind her at the rec room couch that sat her best friend, who at the moment was trying to finish up the last of her chemistry homework. Chem book, notebook, and calculator all some how balanced on her folded knees while Kitty meticulously scribbled down notes.

"Kit, can you please throw me the dictionary"

With out so much as a glance, kitty reached behind her, grabed the Webster dictionary, barrowed from Beast but was never returned, off the end table and chucked it toward her friend, all in one motion. Rogue skillfully snacked it out of the air throwing a greatful "Thank you sugar" back to her friend and flipped to the very back stopping on one of the last pages.

"Lets see...xerography, xerox, xerxes, here it is, xi. and it means the 14th letter of the greek alphabet" turning the book over and roughtly shoving it in Scotts face causing him to lean back.

"Happy now?" she asked

Scott grabes the dictionary from her hands and studyed the page longer than really nesessary. Using one hand to snap the book shut, he looks up with an acussing glare...or what Rogue assumed to be one, it was kind hard with the red ruby quortz sun glasses obscuring the view of his face.

"You cheat." he said. His tone matching that of a mad, bratty 10 year old who just lost.

If Rogue was irritated before then she was pissed now. No one called her a cheater, even if it was over a game of scabble.

"Excuse me?" anger presant in her voice. "What did you just say? I don't think I heard you right.." Rogue went so far as to cup her ear.

Scott, not being one to back down easlily, amped up his accusatory tone.

"You heard me. You cheat. Who uses stuff like that in scrabble? No one!''

"Sure people do Scott. You want to know who does? Smart, educated, well read people. People who don't whine when ever thier opponet gets a double word score! Or acusses someone of being a cheater when obviously IT. IS. A. WORD!"

At this point Kitty figured she might want to interject into the arugment before Rogue did something brash, like beat Scott to death with the scrabble boared.

"Look Scott, Rogue is totally right, if its in the dictionary its a word and the only reason your acting like this is because your a grumpy loser." Rogue turned and gave Kitty a -thank you!- look.

"I am not a grumpy loser!" Scott shot back.

"Oh really? Then whats your score?" kitty inquired

At this question Rouge snached up the sheet of note book paper they were using for a score keeper.

Rogue read off the scores "Rogue 179, Scott...99"

"Hahaha! Well that explains it."

"Why do you hate me?" Scott asked with a whine

"We don't hate you Scott, we just like to watch you squrim" Rogue shot back lazy

"Why don't you find Jean and ask her to play?" asked Kitty. Her chemistery work finly done.

"She won't play with me. Something about bad additude or something"

"Gee i wonder why that is?" Rogue said casting a look over to the amused Kitty behind her.

"Whatever, lets play, and Rogue lets stick to English words only please."

"Just play the damn game Summers"

The three went back into silence. This time Kitty flipped on the TV trying to find something good to watch. it was like this for a while until...

"THAT IS NOT A WORD!"

"SCOTT! I SWEAR TO GOD!"


End file.
